the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch up RPs pt. 13
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 13 19 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((The continuation of the post-Halloween party thread with MillieGriffin and HenryRoseQuartz.)) MillieGriffin HenryRoseQuartz • 14 days ago "N--not good..." She muttered still shaking. HenryRoseQuartz MillieGriffin • 14 days ago and that's okay too. Take your time, you've been through a lot and your mind is struggling to process it all. Good takes time, but you are safe now. MillieGriffin HenryRoseQuartz • 13 days ago "I-I kn-Know... I...I'm..." Though she she tried to explain the still fresh memories of that night proved to be too powerful to get through and properly convey any thoughts. Finally she could take it no longer as tears started pouring down her face and she broke into uncontrollable sobbing into her knees. HenryRoseQuartz MillieGriffin • 11 days ago ( He reaches out, gently rubbing her back. Soothingly ) There there, let it all out. Restore that balance. __ Millie couldn't even think straight through the flurry of overwhelming emotions that was whipping around her brain, guilt, sorrow, self-loathing, disgust, horror, bitterness, and shame as finally let her brain start punishing her again by replaying the horrible memory again. The more she cried the more she curled into a ball with every shivering breath she took, her balence gave out and she toppled to the side and was now leaning against the doctor's side wheather or not she realised this or even cared. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of the Red Death Rp! MillieGriffin @jelyll1886 Pyrogue)) Millie Griffin: Lewis's short explainion did little to tame her rage. "OH F#CK YOU AND YOUR F#CKING METAPHYSICS! I'M TRYING TO DO MY G#DDAMN JOB AND YOU TW#TS ARE JUST MAKING IT TEN TIMES MORE HARDER! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO PICKED UP SOME STRANGE RAT OFF THE GROUND, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO INFECTED THE RAT, AND YOU LOT AREN'T THE ONES OVER HERE BUSTING YOUR ARESES TO MAKE THIS CURE IN UNDER A BLOODY HOUR!!!! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT CAPABLE OF ACCEPTING MY TREATMENT, WOMAN!?!?" Millie had no patience and even less time left, every fiber of her being wanted to let her beast form out but she still fought to keep herself under control. Helen Jekyll: Alarmed by the sudden lack of energy in Weir’s tone, Hela almost asked if he was alright, only for Millie’s screaming to cut her off before she could even begin. Irritation flared within her, but she held her tongue, instead using the burst of energy to shove herself up onto her hands and knees, then into a sitting position. Now upright, she could see that Lewis didn’t seem well at all, hunched over the desk as he was. She grit her teeth. All three of us—three, since Weir has fallen ill trying to save Ez and I—are dying and yet you don’t hear us cursing and yelling bloody murder, oh no, we have to be patient and cooperate or you’ll simply stop doing the one thing Lewis asked of you. Her breath left her in a faint huff, though she continued reining herself, ensuring the only sign of anger was the blaze in her eyes. Fiery outrage would do her no good—she would only burn herself along with everyone else—so, instead, she made a shield of icy contempt. “I, Hela Hyde, cannot be treated, but if you’ll allow me time to switch to my counterpart, the doctor—Helen Jekyll—will be able to be treated,” She finally answered with chilling calm, speaking slowly and carefully so as to be understood, “Since the two of us have different forms, her heart is perfectly functional while I admittedly have some trouble with my own, due to some malfunction in the formula she used for my creation.” “I’m afraid I can’t explain much more, as neither of us have made an attempt to find out how it happened, but rest assured you’re more than welcome to ask all the questions you’d like once we get out of this alive.” Another breath, this one slow and steady. “Now if you’ll excuse me a moment, I have to take a brief stroll through Hell so the doctor can come ‘round.” Litterateur: Only a little fazed by Millie's sudden outburst, Ez frowned. Counterpart? Dr Helen Jekyll? Didn't I meet her the day I came to the Society? He shivered. "Millie. We only have a number of minutes before it's too late to administer a cure... I believe you can do whatever it is you're doing, but you need to calm down. Please." He took deep breaths, trying to slow the virus down. If his experiments were anything to go by, the characteristic bleeding symptoms of the Red Death would appear within about twenty minutes. The seconds ticked by. Jekyll1886: Millie's words came at Lewis as if from a great, far distance as his vision went unfocused and he felt suddenly faint. It was with the feeling of a detached observer that he became aware of his knees buckling beneath him. Even as he wanted to respond to Millie, to protest and thank and rail against and comfort her all at once, he knew no words would leave his lips as he watched the ground rise to meet him. The fall felt as if it took as long as molasses does to drip. His eyes focused briefly on Hela before they rolled back. And, with that, he was out. ((Millie is up next.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • a year ago Hela's most recent response was a bit more satisfying to Millie that she started to clam down a little, though she was the still shaking. "Fine! Do it!"was all she had to say to Hela as she did her best to rain in her anger. A moment later she heard someone on the other side collaspe on the floor which gave her cause for alarm. "Who was that?.... Lewis?" Her voice sounding more worried then she meant to. Her hearts dropped, she thought that the antivirus She gave him would keep him immune but the sound of him falling and lack of response from him started to sew seeds of doubt into her mind. She looked back at the timer she set for the cure, it was almost halfway through but every second felt like it was traveling at a snail's pace. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Hela likely would've bristled at Millie's command... had Lewis not fallen unconscious right before her eyes. At the sight, the whole world seemed to freeze for an instant, before lurching back into a breakneck pace. Oh bloody Hell, this just keeps getting worse--! She quickly moved to Weir's side, wincing at a swirl of dizziness that threatened to overcome her as she pressed two fingers to the jugular vein in his neck and a palm to his forehead for a moment. His skin was burning hot and his heartbeat fluttered weakly beneath her touch, which did little to ease her dread... but he wasn't dead, at least not yet. Alright, there's still time--Not a whole lot, but some, thought Hela, exhaling shakily as she pulled her hands away and sat back on her legs, I'll just let the doctor out and she'll hopefully come to her senses fast enough to help. ... Right... Here goes nothing. She allowed herself only a second of hesitation, of quiet fear and mild discomfort, then sank into the mind-numbing agony of transforming from one side to the other. ~~~ Helen awoke to every fiber of her being singing in exhaustion and pain, unable to even open her eyelids, barely aware of the floor pressing from beneath her side. Her smaller form didn't completely fill her counterpart's clothes and so they hung a few sizes looser than would fit her right as she shivered violently from a bone marrow-deep chill. Hela, from within her mind, showed no mercy regardless. Get up, doc, you can't rest now, we've got work to do. A faint groan was the doctor's only response. I SAID, GET! UP! WEIR IS DYING AND SO ARE YOU! A few moments, then: ...Lewis? Dying...? That's right, doc, now get your selfless rear-end in gear and don't even think about dozing off. He needs you. Helen struggled to comply, only making it up onto her elbows before a shooting pain sent her back to the floor with a yelp. HEY! No, you have to get up! ...tired... it hurts... can't... I swear by the gods above and devils below, if your giving up gets us both killed, I am going to haunt Elaina from the grave until she joins us. If this concerned Helen, or if she even heard it at all, she didn't seem to show it as she inhaled and exhaled in quivering gasps. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Dr Helen? he thought, standing unsteadily. He’d ask about that later. That is, if they got out of this alive, which he was beginning to doubt. Now that Lewis was down, he needed to do everything he could. “Hela—Helen...? Is his pulse still there?” he asked nervously, fighting back against a wave of dizziness as he gripped the arm of the chair in an effort to stay standing. Surely they didn’t have much time left. “Millie—how long is left on the timer? Lewis... Lewis is unconscious. He seems to be breathing, still...” He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate. Oh God, everything was going to end horribly, and there’d be nothing left and it would be just like what happened all those months ago and he’d need to move on again and leave the Society but only if he SURVIVED at all- ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Lewis awoke to the sound of unsteady gasps from Helen and the tail end of Ezekiel's conversation with Millie. Disoriented, he opened his eyes to the sight of Helen lying on the floor, unmoving. Dizziness and a wave of nausea washing over him didn't help matters any--for a moment, he simply lay on the floor, getting his breath. When they subsided, he unthinkingly reached out for Helen, better able to focus on her now. Marginally, he became aware of Ezekiel's and Millie's locations. Helen...was not doing well. Her temperature was high, her pulse weakening. She seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness even as Hela grew more agitated. A jolt of adrenaline coursed through Lewis at the realization of her condition; he sat up suddenly, only to kneel beside her. "Helen? Hela? Helen?" he asked rapidly, his tone betraying the worry he felt--worry which was, frankly, more appropriate for a loved one than for a mere doctor for a patient. The change, came the chilling realization. It's stolen her energy to fight. His own respiration and heart rate increased as panic threatened to consume him. He glanced rapidly about the room, looking for...he knew not what, but they needed a solution--and quickly, too! "Millie," he said hoarsely, only just tamping down his anxiety, "if the cultures are set and you don't need to do anything to them in the next few minutes, I've a tremendous favor to ask. Please go to my office and bring the locked trunk I keep by the left-hand bookshelf to me. Its contents will help me smooth out the quirks of her physiology so your treatment has its best chance of curing her. In the meantime, I'll administer the contents of the syringe you gave me, as she's physically Helen now." ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Six minutes, therteen seconds!"she answered while still watching the timer. She heard Lewis start to stir, "L-Lewis...?" She heard him calling out to Hela/Helen, Then she heard him speak to her which she listened with care. "Right, got it!" she said before she was off, going at her top speeds to the office, after a few seconds she came back with the trunk on her shoulder. "Alright, it's here." (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited The sound of Weir's voice had faded to an indistinct murmur, comforting in all its familiarity as Helen drifted somewhere between waking and sleeping. Had she the strength to spare, a smile likely would've found its way onto her lips. Meanwhile, Hela was struggling not to go down with the sinking ship of Helen's consciousness, still aware of the world in ways the doctor was no longer but unable to move without seizing control... and doing that now would likely only drag them both into the dark. So, she could only wait, feebly attempting here and there to move a finger, flutter an eyelid, anything to show she had some sort of control in this. For if she fell asleep like Helen, she might never wake up. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez's world seemed to spin before his eyes. He shivered, almost not noticing when he fell to his knees. His eyes closed, blinked for a time that seemed too long. Perhaps sleeping would be easier, he thought distantly, ears ringing. The floor was cold under his hands. He shivered again. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Slide it in," said Lewis quickly, some of the tension draining from him at the sound of Millie's voice. "I can take it from there." He noted with detachment the sound of Ez falling to his knees behind him. Weir's eyes fell to the syringe he'd used earlier, but Millie hadn't yet said to use it on him again, so Lewis turned his gaze back to the door. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "I'll can just carry it inside." She said as she nimbly slid her coat off while still carrying the trunk before opening the door a jar and squeezing herself and the trunk in and closing the door behind her. The scene inside was about what she expected which wasn't a comfort to her, between Weir kneeling next to an unconscious Helen, looking like he's having as much luck keeping his composer as Millie was and Ezekiel showing every sign of him about to pass out showed a grave site. Millie set the trunk right next to Lewis and took the syringe previously used on Ezekiel. "I'll handle Dr. Ezekiel myself." She went and kneeled next to Ezekiel, and trying to speak as calmly as she said, "I'm going to give you half a dose more of the serum. Try to sit up right, lean against the wall or on me if you have to but please try to stay conscious." She was able to gently maneuver his body in a siting position and keep him proper long enough to administer the half dose. "The cure is almost ready, do you think you can stay with us for a few minutes more?" She inquired, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him stable. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Hela could feel herself slipping, fear and wild desperation reaching a fever pitch as she clung to awareness. It wasn't long before she lost the fight, unable to call for help or let the others know that she was still there, even if the doctor wasn't. And so, as her counterpart fell into unconsciousness as well, Helen sank further out of reach with a soft shudder of breath, the motion barely visible. ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez looked up, made out the vague shape of Millie in front of him. He nodded -- the simple gesture seemed to rob him of energy, so he supposed he should stay still. Her hand on his shoulder, a tether to reality. He shuddered. "I can... I can try..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Excellent," Weir replied to Millie. One conscious person per patient was a doubly effective arrangement. He pulled a key from his pocket, unlocked and opened the trunk, spread its contents on top of a nearby, waist-height shelf, and set to work. "Hela, I know you're still present," he said as he pulled out a match, lighted a burner, and gave her hand a squeeze. "I need you to hold fast for as long as you can." He pulled out a test tube filled with red liquid, removed the stopper with his teeth, and held the tube in place with same. Next, he took up a pair of tongs with his free hand, gripped said tube with them, and held it over the flame. "If you need to take over the body," he continued, mouth free now, "so be it, but at least one of you must remain conscious." ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie kept a hold of Ezekiel's shoulder slowly lifting his arm to let the half dose flow through out his body. "Ezekiel...? Why don't you talk to me? Uh... How did you become interested in viruses?" Millie muttered into his ear hoping that talking would keep him from going under. (Helen Jekyll) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Continuation/reposting of Just a Normal Day/Mz. Hyde's Birthday. Turn order is MillieGriffin , Mz.Hyde , Tairais .)) MillieGriffin Tairais 2 days ago "Well that was eventful..." Millie commented after seeing the areal battle that just happened over them. She did feel a little bad for the Nasir that broke his arm but her mind went back to the cheater she just beamed with her rock. "We have our pray to get first." They pushed through the overgrowth where Millie threw the rock, there they found what they were after. An unconscious Nasir laid sprawled on the ground, in they're open left palm was a long nerrows tube and next to the fingertips of there right hand was another dart. "Ah!" Millie smirked at the sight of the body, "And caught red handed no less." She said as she picked took the dart and the straw out of they're hands. As she carefully examined the dart between her thumb and forefinger an idea illuminated in her mind. "I wonder, can these pierce stone?" Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 10 days ago Who knows? Test it out on that boulder right there! *She points at a nearby boulder.* Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago Charricthran had been busy at work while the others had been occupied in the forest: Of the many, many contestants that had entered the arena, roughly a quarter of them had been taken out by their fellows,and several more had been picked off by Charricthran in the aftermath of those fights. It was a close call in certain instances- he had been ambushed while ambushing a particularly notorious fighter by the name of Amitiel, who was known for their martial arts prowess. The three fellows behind him were less so renown, almost clumsy by comparison. Regardless, the two or so minutes needed to finish them off drained his concentration, and had allowed Amitien to notice the disturbance and turn his ambush back on himself. It was fortunate, then, that Amitien recognized and immediately underestimated him. He had long since shed his feathered visage, and was small and thin in comparison to the Nasir. Many of them were proud almost to the point of being arrogant- they never expected someone one to three feet shorter than, and much less muscled than them to overcome them so easily. It was only ever the seasoned and less prideful fighters that learned that those hollow bones of theirs really could be such a nuisance sometimes. Charricthran stepped under the fifth punch thrown at him (three dodged, one taken for the sake of pursuing this opening), then bunched himself under Amitien's center of gravity and lunged. There was a satisfying 'SMACK' as Amitien flew into a boulder some yards away, where he could just make out the outlines of two familiar figures between the gaps in the leaves. With Amitien out of the way, Charricthran estimated that approximately a quarter of the original fighters remained. The battle so far had lasted nineteen minutes and forty-four seconds. A perfectly normal length battle, then. Good- it meant the crowds would be entertained without being bored. He slipped once more into the shadows, lest Millie throw a rock at him next. ~*~ Not two seconds after Mz. Hyde pointed at the boulder than a seven foot tall Nasir went flying into it with a loud 'SMACK', refusing to rise after they stirred once with a low groan. The forest fell silent once more, the distant roar of combat like the sound of buzzing bees. ((MillieGriffin )) see more •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Continuation of the very confusingly named "Halloween" (November 1st/costume party) thread. Utterson has availed himself of water, Isabella herself of the buffet, Madder himself of ale, and Lewis of the flask (currently of brandy) he keeps in his waistcoat.)) MillieGriffin 9 days ago Griffin kept trying to tune the others conversation as he continued drinking his ale and wishing it was something stronger. He glanced over where he last saw Millie but found neither Millie nor the odd pink person in that spot. He started looking around the room. "Bloody hell, Where'd she go...?" He muttered as he put his empty cup on the table and started looking for his niece. Jekyll1886 "She and Dr. Rose went down the hall," Lewis informed him, having taken a moment to assess the situation as he'd taken a nip. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((https://disqus.com/home/cha... Tairais MillieGriffin 5 days ago Richard hummed thoughtfully, wracking his brain for something, anything that might be helpful. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete. "Is there anything you know of that is... of certainty to his taste?" The sentence didn't quite fit right in his mouth, pauses in certainty. Equal parts natural and playing it up- being underestimated was a layer to armor, a layer in misdirection- Those thoughts were tiring, and he did his best to lay them aside in favor of something simpler than warring with himself over someone else's emotions. Again. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 5 days ago For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, something about that sentence made her stomach church. "H-he does l-like... Physics... Optics and light density... And all that, he also likes films too, if-if that's any help..." She stammered trying to keep herself together. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 4 days ago His knowledge of physics was only relevant to calculating the stress that movement and weight would have on his prosthesis. Optics... was decidedly not his field of study, and more than likely required understanding eyes beyond the fact that he was only in possession of a singular functional one. Anything he knew of light density was solely within the context of it passing through crystal and stone. He had no idea what 'films' were beyond a passing statement from Charricthran. "I am afraid you will have to elaborate, miss. Those subjects are well outside my wealth of knowledge, and I do not know what we have here that may fall inside- into? Those terms." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 3 days ago For a brief moment Millie's brain faltered at the overload of awkwardness between the two of them, all she could think of was how much of a bad idea this was and how much she just wanted to say 'nevermind' and leave but her own anxiety wouldn't even let her do that so then the next thoughts in her head as her brain took a downward spiral into despair were thoughts of 'why'. Why couldn't Griffin just tell me what stuff he likes so I wouldn't have to bloody guess? Why did I think this was a good idea? Why did he have to talk to me? Why am I even here? Why- Stop! Her left eye twitched once. "I-I sorry..." She muttered, putting a hand on her temple then taking a deep breath as she reorganized her thoughts, "one... One more moment please..." She then took the time to do a careful mental search for something Griffin might like that could realistically exist in this current time period, it only took a few seconds before she spoke again, this time as calmly and clearly as she could. "Unfortunately, there was nothing in the Victorian period interest my uncle outside of his work that I've witnessed, and any hobbies I've seen him enjoy doesn't come from this or any previous time period... He... He owned quite a few manuscripts by Sir Isaac Newton... Most of them were on optics... Sorry to keep going on about that subject... Uh... He's a chemist but also dabbles in technology... Smokes... Drinks hard liquor... On occasion takes stimulant drugs... Is very non-religious... Is proficient in medicine, weaponry, hand to hand combat, multilingual, illusory, ventricular, slide of hand and is well experienced in dealing with the criminal underworld..." She paused, wondering if she said too much at that last part, "I... I don't know how much help this information is to you b-but I hope it's enough..." She concluded now waiting for Dr. Prince's response. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin a day ago Richard paused, considered. Smiled, after a handful of moments. "Weaponry, illusory, and hand-to-hand combat, yes? I may have something for you. Come, come. I was creating a protoype of sorts in my workshop." Without another word, he spun on his heel and began to meander through the rows of bookshelves, slow enough that Millie wouldn't end up lost. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 8 hours ago Millie had no problem keeping up with him, she was curious what he could have for her that involved those troubling keywords. 1 Tairais MillieGriffin 15 days ago Eventually, Richard moved past the warded entryway that housed his cluttered workshop, the forge in the likeness of a dragon commanding an air of apprehensive attention amidst its hoard of bits and bobbles. The man himself vanished into a side room for a moment, then reappeared with what looked for all the world like a pair of cuff-links or earrings about the size of American quarters. They were made of two tanzanite-like stones inlaid into silver backings, a simple catch on the back. The most striking thing about them was the faint shimmering that emanated from them, as if they were hot to the touch. Richard gestured for Millie to watch, then fastened the pieces to his sleeves. With a snapping gesture from both his hands, they unfolded upward to wrap around his fingers like a strange mixture between gauntlet and brass knuckles. "The weaponry and hand-to-hand combat is easily apparent, yes? The illusory aspect less so, but is just as easily explained: my associate Charricthran enchanted these to be able to produce a cloud of fog when the fingers of the right hand are waved with the intent to activate the effect behind it, and a burst of bright light from the same effect with the left hand." Richard chuckled somewhat sheepishly at the excitement in his voice, then added. "The one problem we had so far is accidentally summoning the effect by accident, though I imagine it is a simple matter of twisting the words behind the enchantment, or the user being aware of their actions." He trailed off into contemplative silence then, making the same snapping motion to return the gauntlets to their state as 'cuff-links'. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin 2 days ago For a moment Millie didn't speak, her face rested on her conecting finger tips in a manner that of Sherlock Holmes , thinking of the right words to say. ".........Well... They're very beautiful. I'm sure they'll be very useful, for someone else though... The general featers of this item is a bit counter productive for my uncle." She stated cautiously. (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 10 days ago "Unfortunate, but understandable. If you could, perhaps, tell me how precisely they are counter-productive, I am certain of my ability to find something that may prove suitable to his purposes." Richard put the devices away as he spoke, the urge to move like an itch under his skin. "Failing all else, I believe I have several more mundane items- not weaponry- that fit the descriptions you have given me." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 10 days ago "He-uh... Well...." Millie really didn't feel comfortable telling this man the reason the cufflinks wouldn't work for Griffin was because he was an invisible albino and every aspect of the weapon s from the visible gauntlets and the mist they release that would give away his position easily to the bright flash of light that would do more harm to his sensitive eyes then his opponent. It wasn't that he thought he wouldn't believe her that she wanted to keep this information from him, he was a part of the sociaty after all. She just felt that there was something about him that made her feel like she'd already said more than enough before, something about him that she couldn't trust. It felt a little she was talking to Dr. Langstrom again... "Ye-yes... Perhaps some... Non-weaponry items would be better..." She said a little nervously, "b-but the cufflinks... I know someone else who would like them as a gift, I'm still interested in buying them..." 3 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 9 days ago "Excellent, I will mark your name down in the ledger for use of the future. I am hesitant to give a price, you understand, without having completed the work. Now, wait here a moment- I am not quite certain where the shelves have wandered to at this time, and there are a great many things that have the potential to harm if tampered with incorrectly." Without waiting to see if she would heed his command, Richard disappeared into the shadowed recesses of the store. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 6 days ago At first Millie did obay his order, taking a moment to just grab a deep breath and let her anxieties settle down, but soon irresistible curiosity started to creep in. She figured so long as she stayed in the same area there'd be no harm, and though he heavily discouraged touching anything he didn't say anything about not looking or what level of intensaty she could examine anything. So keeping within the same area, eyes unnaturally wide open, she intently scanned the images of many items into her memory sometimes bringing her face within inches of an object, even going so far as occasionally silently sniff the air around certain items that had interesting scents. She found one rather large item on a pedestal that she started circling around, intensity scanning every knook and cranny of the thing her eyes could see, letting the information flow through her mind and keeping a weather ear out for any approaching footsteps nomatter how subtle. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 5 days ago The aforementioned objects ranged from everything from crystals in a variety of odd structures, colors, clarities, and various other properties, to a veritable armory of weaponry making various amounts of sense, to a set of strange tools that seemed better fit to sculpt clay than metal. Most everything was coated in the scent of smoke, heat, and iron, though the smell of gunpowder, polish, and electricity lay underneath it all. The 'large object' was... relatively simple by comparison. It was an almost smooth translucent orb, perhaps no more than two feet in diameter, set atop an intricate iron pedestal. Concentric circles, wavy lines, and odd circular glyphs covered much of its surface, which appeared to be made of something like frosted glass. It hummed softly with energy, as if waiting to wake up. A dim, golden ember of light glowed in the center of it. Richards footsteps sounded in the distances, calmly growing closer over the next handful of seconds. He sounded as if he were limping. Tch-ilk, tch-ilk, tch-ilk. 1 − Millie stopped her examinations when she heard Richard's footsteps approaching, the limping sound caused her worry since he was walking just fine when he left her. Did something happen? I hope he's alright... With that thought she hurried straight to the sound to check on him. (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago He met Millie halfway, arching a eyebrow at her apparent haste. The reason for his limping could easily be attributed to the awkward way he held a stack of books in one hand and a handful of others against his side, as if he had caught them in the process of falling. "Are you quite well? I did not intend to alarm you as such. I found a great number of manuscripts on the subject of 'geometrical optics', as labeled in my associate's hand, and recalling your mentioning of the latter word, took them into my hands." He smiled wryly and chuckled. "Had I known they would endeavor to trap me beneath their bindings, perhaps I might have gone elsewhere in search of gifts. Nevertheless, I am here now, yes? Have a look- see if you cannot find something that might spark his interest." He placed the tower of books on a table tucked just between two cases to their right and spread them out so that their titles were legible. There were titles by a variety of authors in a variety of dates within the 19th century, though none were from the future, as Richard suspected this girl might be. There were a handful of articles by one 'E. Kummer', a copy of 'Theory of Rectilinear Systems of Light Rays' by a R. Meibauer, and what appeared to be an article cut out of some sort of magazine by one G.B. Airy with the (frankly lengthy) title of "On the phænomena of Newton's rings when formed between two transparent substances of different refractive powers". Richard recognized those few names and had to stifle a chuckle to himself. Leave it to Charricthran to try and spare as much discomfort as possible- the names held only passing resemblance to those he might have encountered in the past, and still the man cared enough to hide them. While touching, the concern was unwarranted. "Again, I know little of your optical fields that you speak, but these seemed as if they might be closer to useful than anything else." _ Millie looked through the collection of books thoroughly, and by thoroughly she scanned every page into her photographic memory in a little under ten minutes. After looking at the last page she felt troubled that all the information in these books were very basic to Griffin she imagined him throwing any of these books away when he thinks she wouldn't notice. Half of her was still tempted to buy one of these books just to let Dr. Prince think that his hard work in gathering these books wasn't in vain but decided against it, since she had already percussed the cufflinks without even asking about the price and she needed to save her money for a proper gift for Griffin. Hesitantly she looked up at Dr. Price with an apologetic expression and shook her head. "I'm... I'm sorry... I-I don't think my uncle would find anything useful here..." She said before trying to break her anxiety with some clumsy levaty, "You... You probably see what I mean when I said he is fickle, right? Aheh-heh...heh" (Tairais) see more •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((I just realized we never finished Hogmanay--whoops. ^^' I don't remember whose turn it was, but I know Callum's finally getting some food and Astrid is there with him.)) Lewis left the two and headed up the stairs. After all, Callum had said he'd take the medical attention after he'd had his fill. "Apologies--that took longer than I'd hoped," he said as he rejoined Hela. "We're free to see the bonfire now." ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy